


Lessons Learned

by kaorusquee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Lots of confusion, M/M, Poor Kaneki, black haired kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kaneki can’t figure out why Touka freaked when he touched her back, so he goes to Uta for help. Based on this post:  http://trashprincetsukiyama.tumblr.com/post/93464496338/can-anon-request-a-drabble-where-kaneki-accidentally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> The story is my own, even though I got the idea from the post.

Lessons Learned

“Ouch!” Kaneki groaned as he once again slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. 

“You are weak!” Touka chastised him, stepping on his hand hard, breaking a few fingers and making him scream. “When will you get serious?!” 

The black-haired male breathed heavily, making no other motion to move. 

“Idiot.” Touka kicked him. “Get up.” 

“Touka-chan. He isn’t as weak as you say.” 

Touka glared at Yomo. “He isn’t _trying._ Not doing his best because I’m a girl and he knows me? That’s weakness!” She looked at Kaneki again. “Get up. You want to be strong enough to protect Hinami-chan and everyone else, right?” 

“Y… yes.” 

“Then get up and fight!” 

Kaneki struggled upright, facing the female ghoul. 

“That’s better. Here I come!” She darted forward. 

He tried to evade, but her fist still landed painfully in his stomach. He staggered back, his left eye a fierce red. Attacking wasn’t going to do anything; he already knew that. Thinking himself crazy but knowing it would catch Touka off guard, he leaned forward as quickly as he could and wrapped his arms around her. 

“W-what the hell?!” Touka stiffened, and Kaneki seized his chance. He slid his arms up her back to hold her in place as he opened his mouth to bite. 

She made a sound, a breathless gasp unlike any he’d ever heard, confusing him. He hadn’t even bitten her yet. A he’d done was touch her back. Still confused, he repeated the motion. 

Touka shuddered and recoiled, her face flushed red. “H… how… how _dare_ you!” 

He watched her flee, very confused. He looked to Yomo for an explanation, only to find the ghoul giving him a dark look. “That was rude.” 

“I just used a hug to catch her off guard!” Kaneki protested. “How’s that rude?” 

Yomo shook his head. “Not that. Where you touched her. Don’t do it again.” 

Completely flummoxed, Kaneki watched him go.   
…………………………………………………..  
“I don’t understand!” Kaneki whined at Uta. “Touka-chan _still_ won’t talk to me. And Yomo-san won’t tell me what’s so bad about a hug!” 

If was three days after the disastrous training session. Not able to get information from anyone about what he’d done wrong, and unable to stand being shunned any longer, Kaneki had fled to Uta’s mask shop. Even if the ghoul couldn’t tell him what he’d done wrong, he was a listening ear and wouldn’t judge. 

Uta placed another stitch in the mask he was working on, before setting it down and looking at Kaneki. “Where did you touch her?” 

“On her back. I _didn’t_ do anything wrong.” He told Uta sullenly. 

Uta stretched and stood, moving away from the mask he was working on. “Come here, Kaneki-kun.” 

Kaneki approached Uta hesitantly. The ghoul’s appearance still made him a bit nervous. 

The mask maker lifted a hand, placing it around Kaneki. “Where on her back?” 

“A-a little above where you have your hand.” His face was starting to turn red from their close proximity. 

“Ah.” Uta gently ran his fingers over the area. “Touka-chan’s kagune is ukaku. Her kakuhou is located here. Yours, the rinkaku, is located… here.” He moved his hand lower and applied pressure. 

“Haaa…” A moan burst from Kaneki, turning him crimson. The pressure on his back felt… “Wh… what?” He asked breathlessly. 

“The kakuhou is one of our pleasure areas. Touching it is the equivalent of me stroking your cock. Not the kind of contact you want to thoughtlessly engage in. You startled her, because that’s not the kind of relationship you two have. If you apologize to her, and explain that you didn’t know, she might forgive you.” 

Kaneki looked away, trying to control his breathing. Uta’s fingers were gently stroking the area where his kakuhou was, making heat pool in the half-ghoul’s groin. “U… Uta-san…” 

“If you don’t want me to touch you like this, tell me, and I’ll stop.” Uta cooed softly into Kaneki’s ear. 

“I… no. Please c-continue.” 

Uta smiled, tilting Kaneki’s face up to capture his lips as he pressed his hand more firmly into the half-ghoul’s kakuhou.   
…………………………………………..  
It was nighttime when he returned to Anteiku. The manager there gave him an interested look, but didn’t say anything more than to tell him Touka was upstairs studying. 

Before going upstairs, Kaneki decided to make Touka a cup of coffee. He was getting better at it after all his practice. And he figured the female ghoul would probably be thirsty. 

He knocked quietly on the door, only opening it when he was told he could enter. 

“Oh. It’s you.” She barely spared him a glance as he walked into the room. 

Kaneki fidgeted, placing the coffee on the table, where she could easily reach it. “Touka-chan… I’m really sorry about the other day. I didn’t know I was touching your kakuhou, or even what touching it meant. I wouldn’t have done that if I’d known.” 

Touka didn’t respond, but she did take a sip of the coffee, so Kaneki hoped he was forgiven. “W… well, I’ll let you study then.” He turned to leave. 

“Wait.” 

Turning around, he found her standing. 

She moved closer and sniffed him. “Why do you smell like Uta-san?” 

Kaneki turned bright red. “N… n… no reason!” He stuttered, backing away from her. “I… I just… he explained to me what I’d done wrong!” 

Touka stared at him. “You… and Uta-san?” She shook her head, returning to the table she’s been studying at. “You can go.” 

Gratefully, breathing a silent sigh of relief, Kaneki once again turned toward the door. 

“Oh, and Kaneki? You might want to cover the hickey below your right ear. Until it disappears anyway.” 

Kaneki couldn’t flee the room fast enough.


End file.
